


A tired daddy

by Lenatoutcourt



Series: Devil's mark [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Happy Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Ian!omega, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Mickey!alpha, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Parents Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: Ian has been exhausted for several days, but his daughter doesn't seem to want to let him sleep. Mickey therefore decides to take charge of the situation.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Devil's mark [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193876
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	A tired daddy

Mickey had observed Ian discreetly for several minutes, and this was at least the tenth time he had seen him bay or rub his eyes to force himself to stay awake.

There were still several hours before he fell asleep, but the young omega looked like he was ready to fall asleep.

For several days, Maria had woken them up continuously every night because of her teeth.

Although they took turns getting up to take care of their daughter, Ian seemed much more affected by the lack of sleep than the young alpha.

Mickey knew they could easily have asked for help. Mandy, Deb, and Antoine having already offered to babysit Maria overnight. But Maria being his daughter, he did not see himself giving her so quickly to anyone at the slightest annoyance.

“You look completely exhausted. You should go to sleep. "

Ian greeted Mickey's remark with a frown.

He knew he was on the verge of falling asleep at any moment and that without really understanding why he was sorely lacking in energy the last few days, but still refused to leave Mickey alone with Maria.

Not that he didn't trust him to take care of their daughter, far from it.

Unlike him, who spent his days at home, Mickey left every morning to work and returned regularly very late at night. So Ian was determined to support Mickey the best he could by taking care of Maria as much as possible.

Feeling a new yawn take hold of him, he tried to control himself, but to no avail.

Mickey stood up with a sigh and quickly moved closer to Ian.

"Go to sleep." He ordered without giving Ian the slightest chance to refuse to obey.

Unable to go against his alpha's order, Ian reluctantly walked up the stairs.

Mickey watched him go upstairs, convinced that despite his profound lack of sleep, Ian would make him pay for his behavior.

He sighed again and joined Maria, busy playing at the foot of the sofa.

"Do you know your father is really, really, stubborn?"

With a big smile, Maria handed a toy to her father. 

Mickey readily accepted it and settled down next to her to play.

"Are you going to let us sleep tonight?" He asked without waiting for an answer.

* - * - *

Maria was remained without crying for almost an hour after Ian left, but had burst into tears again when another teething gripped her.

Mickey did his best to calm and relieve her while staying as far away as possible from the room where Ian had probably fallen asleep.

"It's ok… It's ok…" He promised Maria, rocking her in his arms.

The little girl fell asleep shortly after, but only the better to wake up half an hour later.

Knowing already that he would certainly not be able to sleep all night, Mickey had swallowed coffee after coffee, trying to chase fatigue away from him, an objective already well underway by the cries of his daughter.

However, he fell asleep, completely exhausted, at the first light of day, Maria pressed against him, asleep on his chest.

* - * - *

Ian woke up alone in his bed, and it took him several minutes to remember the events of the night before.

Despite his annoyance, he fell asleep very quickly after Mickey ordered him to go to bed and didn't open his eyes until the sun had fully flooded the room.

Although happy to have been able to rest a little more than the previous nights, Ian was still very pissed off at Mickey. 

He hated that Mickey used, against him, his ability to make him obey.

This happened very rarely, and never for a vile purpose. But the rare times he did it, it only reminded Ian a little more of his omega status and his weaknesses.

He left the bedroom and quickly descended the stairs, ready to confront Mickey, but stopped at the bottom of the steps, facing the touching scene before him.

Mickey was asleep on the floor with his back against the couch while Maria slept sprawled on top of him.

Ian couldn't suppress a chuckle as he noticed the similarity between the father and the sleeping daughter.

Both visibly exhausted, had their mouths parted and their hair disheveled.

"How can they sleep there?" Ian whispered, crouching down next to Mickey.

He knew Mickey was already late for his workday, but he didn't dare to wake him up.

Mickey closed his mouth and frowned before muttering a few incomprehensible words in his sleep making Ian giggle.

Maria gripped her hands a little more firmly on her father's t-shirt, and just like him chirped a few intelligible sounds, literally melting Ian's heart, unable to stay unmoved in the face of so much cuteness.

"It is not fair! How am I supposed to stay mad at you under these circumstances? ” Ian whispered, staring at Mickey.

He leaned against Mickey and Maria, being careful not to wake them, and closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep against them.

Even though he hadn't really liked Mickey's behavior, he couldn't deny that this night's sleep had helped him a lot.

"I'll let you get away with it this time." He promised before placing a quick kiss on Mickey's cheek, too happy to blame him any longer.


End file.
